Resident Evil: Merry Christmas
by Red Hope
Summary: In the Illance Kingdom, the beautiful Queen Clare has ruled over her lands for only a few years. She struggles to keep the kingdom alive, literally from undead. For Christmas, Clare wishes for Alice's return. Clare's sister, Devon, takes it upon herself to bring Alice home. Upon finding out, Clare decides to break her promise to Alice. Femslash. AU. Claire/Alice. Devon as K-Mart.


**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Capcom owns the Resident Evil franchise, not me.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find and help me improve.

**Summary:** In the Kingdom of Illance, the beautiful Queen Clare has ruled over her lands for only a few years. She struggles to keep the kingdom alive, literally. Every day is a fight to hold the Nakrons at bay and pray for a cure to the plague. With Christmas close, Queen Clare secretly wishes for Alice to return to her. When Clare's sister, Devon, decides to make Clare's wish come true, Clare reconsiders her old promise to Alice. But is it the right choice that could destroy Alice's plans to stop the plague?

**AN:** It's been ages since I posted a RE story. I wanted to do something for Christmas that was quick (as quick as Mechanic's Creed was. haha) so I went back and forth on ideas. I thought about doing some kind of semi-sequel off REP or Trigon. But REP ended on Christmas. And I don't want to touch Trigon at the moment (that's a long discussion too!). And so, here we are with a entirely different story idea that's AU. I hope y'all enjoy this RE style with the middle ages and fantasy aspect added into it. There's no defined setting or time frame, just a generalized fantasy, scifi with knights, undead, and so on. I hope y'all enjoy!

PS, for those that are concerned about Clarice time (Yes, Clare not Claire. It is middle ages here. haha), there will be plenty later on. One RE reader who took an early read of this was screaming for more Clarice time than my original laid plans. lol

**Feedback:** redhope redhope . net  
><span>

**Homepage:** redhope . net  
><span>

**Started: **December 16, 2014

**Series:** One Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Resident Evil: Merry Christmas<strong>

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

"Any word yet?"

"I am afraid not, your majesty." The Captain of the Guards, Kole, reported to the queen. "We can send out a party."

Queen Clare shook her head and replied, "She will return when she returns."

Captain Kole nearly said more because it was unlike their estranged warrior to be gone for so long, without word.

"What are the reports on the citizens?" the queen prompted. She sensed the captain wanted to pursue the topic of sending a search party, but Queen Clare had long ago made a promise. She kept it.

Captain Kole relented and handled the inquiry about the overall city's health. Not only was the plague a concern but so was the flu that stirred under such cold conditions. After he was done, he waited for any other questions.

Clare was seated behind an old cherrywood desk that had been her father's and her father's father. It had been handed down through the generations. She was scribing quick notes on a piece of parchment while she listened to the report. Certain small concerns that she would address later with the city's head healer. After the captain was done, she set the quill in the inkwell.

"How is our sister doing at her training?"

Captain Kole softened and replied, "Excellent. She hopes to start mounted archery in a moon or so."

The queen was intrigued and gave a soft smile. "Persistent brat," she muttered.

Captain Kole gave a low chuckle and teased, "She learned from her sister." He enjoyed the twinkle in the queen's eyes.

"Perhaps from her brother." Queen Clare then sighed lowed and promised, "I will handle these issues today." She tapped the list.

The captain dipped his head in understanding. He shifted on his boots and rested his hand on his sword hilt.

Queen Clare peered up from the list. "Thank you, brother." She hoped he took that as a sign to go.

Captain Kole hesitated but nodded again and carefully added, "If there's anything I can do..." He allowed his offer to hang in the air.

"I will keep it in mind." Clare watched the Captain of the Guards leave her office after another awkward beat. After the door shut, she stood up and her simple blue dress shifted around her long legs. Clare went out on the balcony and ignored the cold that clawed against any of her exposed skin. The late afternoon sun gave her a beautiful view of her city.

"Where are you, Alice?" Clare whispered in low fear. She crossed her arms, warding off the cold longer. A knock at the door stirred her, and she reentered the office. "Come," she ordered. She softened upon seeing her sister. "Devon," she warmly greeted.

Devon had long, blond hair braided so it was out of her way. She wore a black leather jerkin, creamy white doublet under it, and matching black trousers. Her boots had a touch of mud on them, most likely from recent practice. "Hello, sister." She rarely followed traditions unless they were in public.

Clare crinkled her nose once Devon came closer to her. "You must have been riding."

Devon smirked and teased, "Do I offend?"

Clare mirrored the grin. "Perhaps we should stand on the balcony. You may be downwind of me."

Devon swatted her sister's firm arm. "As if I never had to put up with your... flowery smells." She approached the living area where seats were around a burning fireplace. "You perspire worse than the boys." She earned a solid smack to her ass for the remark. She hissed at Clare.

"You are lucky I am wrapped in this treacherous dress." Clare pointed a finger at her sister.

"I only speak the truth." Devon hastily took a sofa chair before her sister hit her ass cheek again. Earlier she had crossed paths with her brother, Kole, and learned that her sister was still in her dark, brooding mood. Everybody knew it was thanks to Alice's latest mission. When many avoided Queen Clare, Devon attempted to spend more time with her sister.

"So what do I owe this generous visit?" The queen rested on the long sofa, on the side closest to her younger sister. "First Kole, now you." She smelled conspiracy in the air.

"It is only customary for the younger siblings to check on the elder," Devon smoothly replied.

Clare huffed and rested back into the sofa. She was closer to Devon than Kole. It had been only in recent years that she and Kole had rebuilt their relationship after he resurfaced due to the outbreak.

"It will be the Christmas Ball in ten days from tonight," Devon mentioned. She canted her head and checked, "You are still coming?" She could tell her sister would rather forgo the ball. However, Clare was the queen and was almost required to go.

"Would I do anything less?" Queen Clare argued.

Devon could tell her sister was prodding her. She sighed and leaned in her sister's direction. "We should send a search party for her." She spoke it so abruptly that it caught the queen off-guard. "I will go."

Queen Clare straightened up and gripped the arm tightly. "I would not allow it." She threw her arm out towards the wall that faced the outside world. "I will not have you riding through hordes of undead to find her."

"Then send a few expendable soldiers," Devon tempted.

Clare was irritated already and stood up. "Nobody is expendable, Devon." She walked over to the fireplace and stared at the flames.

"But Alice is?" Devon argued. She shifted in the chair and stared at her sister's taut shoulders under the dress. "She is no more expen-"

"She is not like us," Clare cut off. She faced her younger sister. "She was designed by God to take on the undead."

Devon was rather frustrated now. She shook her head because it was clear that her sister would do nothing about Alice. "She is already a fortnight behind."

"She has been delayed before." Clare moved away from the fireplace. Her temper burned her skin more than the heat from the fireplace. She started for the balcony, through the half drawn curtain.

Devon hurried after the queen and called, "Not this late." She was beside her sister on the balcony. "She has never been this late."

Queen Clare gripped the stone rail with all her strength, which showed with her muscles balled against the dress's sleeve. "Do you think I enjoy sitting here in the castle, longing and fretting over her?" She smacked the rail hard with her palm then faced Devon. "Every night I have a different nightmare about her death."

Devon could see that her sister would put on her suit of armor, collect her sword, and mount her horse to find Alice. However, Clare was bound to the castle and her role as the queen. Each mission Alice took on seemed more dangerous than the last one. Like Clare, she wondered when Alice's lifeless body would be delivered to the city by a thief looking to make a profit by selling the dead body off to the queen.

"I wish her here... for always," Clare whispered. She leaned heavily against the rail. She struggled with her next words and slowly focused on Devon. "But, she is restless here." Clare could sympathize because she hated to be chained to the castle too.

Devon had her head down and Clare's words echoed in her ears. "Like the Nekrons," she murmured. She swallowed hard and looked over at Clare. "She will return. She always returns."

Clare swallowed hard and whispered, "One day she may not." She hoped it was not this time. She pushed off the rail and reentered the office. She only made it a few steps in before Devon turned her around and hugged her hard. She returned the affection before teasing, "You do need a bath, sister."

Devon gave a gentle shove after the moment was broken. "I will remember that." She decided she had disrupted Clare's afternoon enough. "I will go bathe then, before supper."

"Brilliant idea." Queen Clare took a seat behind the desk. She had a slight grin.

Devon shook her head and quietly left. However, her mood deflated again as she thought about Alice. It was highly unusual for Alice to be gone so long after than the day she promised to return to the capitol, Ethrance. The Kingdom of Illance was far and wide, but many had keen eyes for Alice because of her unique characteristics and the bards' stories. Yet, when Alice wished to go undetected she was very good at it.

Going to the fifth level, Devon strolled down a long hallway that held many doors to bedchambers. She was unbraiding her hair as she approached her own chambers. She slipped into the room and continued considering Alice and Clare. There had to be more she could do that Clare wished she could do herself. As Devon bathed, she considered the coming days until the grand ball and Christmas Day. Like many, Devon viewed Christmas as a time of family gathering, and she considered Alice family. Nothing except Alice's return for Christmas would make Devon's sister happier.

Back in the queen's office, Clare could barely focus on her tasks because her mind wondered to her conversation with Devon. How she wished she was no longer queen, like the old days, and could rejoin Alice on the crazed missions. But, things had dramatically changed in the Kingdom of Illance many years ago. She was now Queen Clare and no longer a king's estranged princess.

Clare had lost her focus and decided to finish up. She neaten up the desk then took her list on the scratch of parchment. She needed a walk and could also visit the head healer. Clare left the office and decided to let the servants handle the fireplace. It was a short walk to the healer's hut outside of the castle. She kept it brief before she bid him goodbye.

Queen Clare buttoned her duster after she left the healer's hut. She was grateful she had brought it. Clare traveled along the sidewalks through the city, and she was greeted by many. She noticed the citizens were excited for the upcoming Christmas festival in the upcoming days. Unlike them, she was hardly spirited by it.

Clare paused in front of the elegant church that towered in front of her. She ran her fingers through her strawberry-blond hair and decided on a quieter entrance rather than going through the church. She was hardly in the mood to socialize with the priest, who would be plying her Christmas Eve during the ball.

The queen slipped through the iron gate to the cemetery. She passed alongside the church and went behind the building to the royal cemetery that held countless decedents from her line. Clare gave them all quick prayers until she came to the newest burials beside the grand, marble memorial. Clare squatted down in front of the three graves.

"Hello, mother and father." Clare read her parents' names on the same headstone. She softly spoke to them in hopes she would receive answers on how to better rule the kingdom. She imagined her parents hardly envied her for what she had to face against the growing plague. Soon, her kingdom would be overpopulated by Nekrons rather than living citizens and soldiers. It was indeed dark times.

After her whispers, Queen Clare shifted her attention to the third grave, which was the hardest. She read her older brother's name on the headstone. She still withheld her tears, but her eyes stung anyway. She placed her hand flat against the cold ground, near a little bit of remaining snow. "Christopher, how I wish you were still here." She swallowed hard. "You would know how to handle these Nekrons."

At such thoughts, Clare remembered that ugly day that her brother and Nekron were the one and same. Clare bowed her head and tried forgetting the memory of her blade slicing through her older brother's neck. She dragged her fingers through the hard ground. "I am so sorry, brother." She never foresaw her brother's infection or his final death by her hands. Clare hated that she was required to assume the throne, but she was next in line after Christopher.

Not wanting to stay longer in her dark memories, Clare broke them by standing up. For a beat, she studied the three graves and wished her family peaceful rest in the afterlife. It had to be better than here in this Hellish world. With an aching heart, Clare returned to the castle before she was late to supper. She wanted to clean up beforehand.

Supper was a quiet affair even though the castle was buzzing with excitement for the Christmas Ball. There was much to do and organized for grand event. The queen left her events coordinator in charge of the grand ball. The coordinator had many years of experience, for as long as Clare could recall as a child. As queen, Clare was better known as a warrior that could coordinator battles rather than formal balls for the nobles.

At the table, Kole and Devon discussed Devon's recent training as an archer. Devon was becoming rather apt and hoped to participate in the spring competitions. Devon dreamed about being the finest mounted archer in Illance. In her younger days, she dreamt about her sister's adventures with Alice and wished she could have the same. Even though Clare tried to deter her, Devon merely fought harder to be as a fine archer as her sister was a famed warrior.

"How about a game of Nine Men's Morris?" Clare offered to her sister. For an odd reason, she caught a hint of guilt in her sister's eyes. As fast as it was there, it was also gone. Clare considered whether Devon had other plans tonight.

"You wish to go to bed as a sore loser tonight?" Devon teased.

Kole choked on a mouthful of bread. His blue eyes cut across the table to Clare.

The queen had a devilish look. "As I recall, that was your situation the last time we played together."

Devon rolled her eyes. "I won twice, and you won once."

Clare smirked at Devon. "And as I recall, that one loss was rather difficult for you."

"You cheated!" Devon fired off.

Clare laughed and looked at her brother. "Have I ever cheated during the game?"

Kole opened his mouth, but Devon cut him off.

"Oh, Kole will just lie and say you do not!" Devon glared at her older siblings. Even though she was the youngest, she understood her older siblings' habits of ganging up on her. Only Christopher ever defended her a hundred percent of the time, even if she was wrong.

Kole gave a low, deep chuckle and returned to his meal.

Clare thoughtfully considered her sister. "People cheat in real life, Devon." She picked up the goblet of wine, but still kept Devon's attention. "There's no rules in battle... not anymore."

Devon huffed and muttered, "That does not mean you can cheat in Nine Men's Morris." She sighed at the queen's soft laugh. She straightened up and finally answered the earlier request. "We can play after supper."

"Splendid." Clare shifted the conversation to Kole, who had been relatively quiet the whole meal. It was rather normal for Kole since he still only had a small foothole with his older and younger sisters in the past few years. "How does Dana fair these days?"

Kole smiled at the queen's inquiry. "Well." He was grateful that Clare and Devon both liked Dana, who was a daughter of a rather wealthy merchant in Ethrance. "I have plans to see her this evening."

"When will you ask for her hand?" Devon posed. She enjoyed the color around her brother's cheeks.

"I plan by spring."

Clare was pleased to hear so. "Have you spoken to her father?" She wondered if Kole needed help with such social expectations. She mentally noted to ask him later, in private.

"Not yet. Perhaps after the holidays," Kole replied.

Clare nodded and gave a smile to him. Slowly her smile turned into a grin, which fell on Devon.

"Do not!" Devon fired off instantly. She held up her hands. "I am not betrothed and not falling in love until you and Alice marry."

Clare laughed and reminded, "Alice and I cannot marry."

Devon nodded, happily. "Great that means I can stay unwed for the rest of my life." She lowered her hands to her lap.

"I think not." Clare pushed her empty plate aside, which signaled the servants to clean up the table. "We must find you a handsome prince." She loved to tease her sister, ever since they were little.

Devon rolled her eyes at the idiotic stereotype. "I had rather marry a Nakron than some pompous prince."

Kole snickered low and leaned back in the large chair. He shifted to one side so the servant could remove his dishes. "Be careful what you say, little sister."

"As if that is even possible," Devon argued with him.

Clare stretched her long legs then changed topics. "Are you ready to play?"

"Dessert?" Devon tempted.

The queen shook her head and sighed. "Very well. We can have them bring it to us." She stood up, ready to move out of the dining hall.

Devon silently relented and stood up too. Even though she bathed earlier, she still opted to were trousers and a tunic. Her sister often argued that Devon was more a tomboy than her. It hardly mattered to them or their parents, even though it often mattered to certain people from a higher calling. The queen's line came from a long history of warriors, including the women. In their eyes, the women were expected to learn weapons, how to horseback ride, wear armor, and carry a shield. Devon had taken a slightly different direction with archery, but it still pleased her sister.

In the library, the queen and Devon played for several hours and enjoyed several sweet cakes that a servant brought to them. Once a bout of yawns hit the queen did they retire for the night. Devon hugged her older sister goodnight once they separated in the hallway of bedchambers. In her room, Devon considered her quiver of arrows and bow hanging from the wall beside the closet.

All evening, Devon had been distracted by her thoughts about leaving the castle to find Alice. She had considered leaving after supper, but she felt caught when Clare asked her to play tonight. Devon still toyed with the idea, and she had to make a decision. There were only ten days left until Christmas Eve.

After a long minute, Devon flopped onto the bed and stared up at the canopy as she weighed her choices. She could leave at first light tomorrow. However, her sister tended to be up early. Then her brother, Kole, would find out right away if she left. Tonight though, he was off duty and at Dana's home so it was more promising for an escape.

Devon covered her face with her hands and grumbled at herself. If she left, eventually it would be noticed and perhaps her sister would then send out a search party. It could cause quite the stir in the kingdom if it became public knowledge. Most likely Clare would keep it quiet until she had Devon home and permanently locked in her room. The risks were worth it to Devon because she wanted to find Alice.

Devon sat up and grinned at her bow and filled quiver. She hopped off the bed and hastily acted on her decision to find Alice. In minutes, she was in a white doublet, leather jerkin, and pulled out a cloak from the closet. She put on the quiver first then swung on her cloak. The last items she collected were the dagger and a heavy purse of coin. She would have to buy supplies outside of the city, if she hoped to go undetected right now.

Quickly, Devon checked that the hall was empty then quietly left her bedchambers. She tried acting normal as she passed a few guards and servants. Once outside the castle, she went to the stable and ducked into the empty building. She smiled at her horse.

"Hey, Firefreeze." Devon patted her horse, who was happy to see you. "Ready to go for a long ride, boy?"

The golden palomino whined happily. He watched his owner hurry with the tack and saddles. He grew as excited as her.

Devon took the reins but stayed closer to the horse's head. "So, we have to act normal," she whispered to the horse, as if it were a conspiracy. "We are just going for a regular ride." She started to the stall door. "In the middle of the night," she muttered.

Firefreeze followed his mistress and left the stable.

Devon glanced around for any guards, but she was lucky. She went directly to the inner walls that protected the castle, even from within the city's walls. She was happy to steal away to the quiet streets. For a moment, her horse's hoof beats seemed eerily loud against the cobblestones since they were mostly alone.

At the main gates, Devon noted a familiar face on guard duty tonight. She inwardly groaned because this was the hardest part of her plan. She silently prayed to God that she could pass without a verbal spar.

"Dev, it is a bit late for a ride."

Devon sighed yet smiled anyway at her friend. "I like evening rides. You know that, Starr."

The gate guard, Starr, had a funny look, and she laughed suddenly. "In the summer months." She looked over her shoulder at the lands beyond the city. "I still see snow out there."

Devon attempted to ignore her friend and started through the open gates. She was grateful that the other guard was gone, at the moment. If she hurried then she stood a better chance.

"So, does your sister know you are leaving?" Starr tempted as the horse and rider passed her.

Devon bit her tongue and continued past the guard.

"I will mention it to her at first light," Starr taunted. She expected a response that time, but she lost. She tried another tactic. "Or perhaps tonight."

Devon faced her friend and warned, "You better not."

Starr smirked and leaned against her spear. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

Starr chuckled and argued, "That's a long ride." She straightened up and approached her friend. "It sounds like you need help, if you're going to nowhere."

Devon rolled her eyes. "You are not coming with me."

Starr smirked and tapped the spear's end on the cobblestone. "Of course I am."

"How?" Devon argued. She indicated the gates. "You are on duty."

Starr still had a confident smile. "Well, I get off in a couple of candlemarks. Then I am off duty for the next fortnight for the holidays."

Devon expected to go alone. However, Starr's company was more promising for the mission.

Starr could tell Devon was still unsure. She heard distant boot echoes against stone, and she knew the other guard's footfall. She quickly came over to Devon and softly offered, "I can bring supplies too." She had noted all those items missing from Devon's saddlebags. "Then you can save coin and time."

Devon sighed and decided she could use the help. It was better to go beyond the walls in pairs rather than alone, especially with Nekrons. "Alright." She tugged on Firefreeze's reins but quietly ordered, "Meet me by the windmill."

Starr smiled brightly. "See you in a couple of marks." She watched Devon hurry out before the other guard arrived.

Devon walked fast and hoped the darkness beyond the torchlight hid her from the other guard. She needed the longest delay possible until Clare heard about her leaving the city. Beyond the city, she passed the fields, small gated homes, and traveled the road further. She came upon the lone windmill and decided to find a quiet spot beside the building. She hoped Starr left early.

As promised, Starr arrived later with two heavy packs. Her left hand ached from carrying one of them while the other was on her back. She had a spear in her right hand. "Thanks for waiting."

Devon took the rucksacks and helped Starr organize the items into the saddlebags. "Are you sure about this, Starr?"

Starr turned to her friend after she tightened the strap over the saddlebags. "I hardly ever get out of the city."

"For good reason," Devon reminded.

Starr placed her freehand on her hip. "I think the queen would nail my ass to a cross if I let you go alone."

Devon huffed and grabbed her horse's reins. She started to the road where it split into two directions. "She will nail both our asses just for going."

"At least I know who to bribe down in the dungeon to get out," Starr joked.

Devon laughed and actually enjoyed the humor.

Starr used her spear as a walking stick. She had changed out of uniform and put on her personal armor. She still wore her gambeson under the dark armor. She still carried her issued sword, the hilt distinct to the kingdom.

"Are you sure you can keep up with all that on?" Devon only wore leather armor, finding it less restrictive than plate armor. Starr's attire made Devon somewhat worried, but they did have a horse.

Starr tapped her breastplate with her knuckles and promised, "It's lighter than it appears." She loved the armor because it was sturdy but light. The breastplate and backplate were comfortable, the pauldrons protected her shoulders, and bracers were the right length. Recently the scale style thigh armor had been repaired after a nasty skirmish with a few Nakrons at the gate.

"If you want to ride Freezefire later, let me know."

Starr smiled. "Thank you." She kept up with the pace. "So, we are headed west." She noted the location of the moon and used her mental map. "What exactly are we doing out here in the middle of winter?" She glanced at Devon. "You do realize Christmas is soon."

"Yes." Devon studied the road ahead of them, an ear and eye open for trouble. "We have to find Alice."

Starr had a slightly surprised look and glanced a few times at Devon. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her shoulder length, brown hair. "Dev, that is no small mission."

"I have to at least try." Devon then frowned and added, "I did not ask you to join."

Starr waved her hand at her friend. "Only because you are too shy to do so."

Devon chuckled and admired her friend's loyalty that was also had a hint of bribery to it. She would rather go alone so nobody else was at risk, but she was grateful for Starr's company. Like Devon, Starr was one of few female warriors in the kingdom. However, Starr had earned her place much like Devon and Clare.

"Did I mention we have to be back by Christmas Eve?"

Starr turned wide eyes onto Devon.

"With Alice," Devon softly added.

"You truly are from the Redfield line!" Starr gave a sharp smack to Devon's shoulder.

Devon mocked a hurt look, yet she grinned at her friend. "Hail, Redfield."

Starr laughed and shook her head. She flexed her grip on the spear and considered exactly what she signed up for with Devon. Perhaps she should have remained in the city. However, she adored Devon far too much. They had been friends for a long time, and they had much in common even though they were different classes in society. Starr was a handful years older and often times looked at Devon like a sister. If she were Clare, she would forbid Devon from going beyond the city, especially alone. Starr could only imagine how the queen would react to learning of Devon's disappearance tonight. Starr cringed slightly. There would be double Hell to pay!

**To be continued.**


End file.
